This invention relates to a process for the production of polyisocyanate silicate plaster utilizing a cellulose silicate condensation product, an organic compound having at least two isocyanate groups, an organic amphiphilous compound and a curing agent and/or activator.
The products produced by this invention have many commercial uses and may be utilized as thermal-insulating material, noise-insulating material, floatation materials in boats, shock-resistant packaging, cushions, as fiber, as coating agents, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as casting material, as putty materials, as as caulking materials, as constructional components of a building, etc. The products are novel, economical, possess improved heat- and flame-resistant properties and some have wood-like physical properties. The products may be produced by spraying or mixing in place.
In the process according to the invention, at least 3 components are used to produce the novel polyisocyanate silicate plastics as follows:
1. Component A: an alkali metal cellulose silicate condensation product; PA0 2. Component B: an organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate; PA0 3. Component C: an amphiphilous organic compound; PA0 4. Component D: optionally, a curing agent and/or activator. PA0 (a) tertiary amines, e.g., triethylamine, tributylamine, N-methyl-morpholine, N-ethyl-morpholine, N-cocomorpholine, N,N,N',N-tetramethylethylenediamine, 1,4-diazo-bicyclo-(2,2,2)-octane, N-methylmethyl-N'-dimethylaminoethyl piperazine, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, bis (N,N-diethylaminoethyl)-adipate, N,N-diethylbenzylamine, pentamethyldiethylenetriamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine, N,N-dimethylbeta-phenylethylamine and 1,2-dimethylimidazole. Suitable tertiary amine activators which contain hydrogen atoms which are reactive with isocyanate groups include, e.g., triethanolamine, triisopanolamine, N,N,N',N'-dimethylethanolamine, N-methyl-diethanolamine, N-ethyl-diethanolamine and their reaction products with alkylene oxides, e.g., propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide. PA0 (b) Organo-metallic compounds, preferably organo-tin compounds such as tin salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., tin acetate, tin octoate, tin ethyl hexoate, tin laurate and the dialkyl tin salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, dibutyl tin maleate or diocyl tin diacetate. PA0 (c) Silaamines with carbon-silicon bonds as described, e.g., in British Pat., No. 1,090,589, may also be used as activators, e.g., 2,2,4-trimethyl-2-silamorpholine or 1,3-diethylaminomethyl-tetramethyldisiloxane. PA0 (d) Other examples of catalysts which may be used according to the invention and details of their action are described in Kunststoff-Handbuch, Volume VII, published by Vieweg and Hochtlen, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, 1966, on pages 96 and 102.